The Valley Between Us
by Jollymane05
Summary: Edd never seem to notice her affection. Marie was on the verge of giving up. Now in high school, he finally sees the love she has been reaching out to give him this entire time. The problem is, is it too late? Please review! Thanks!
1. Another Year

**A/N: Greetings and welcome. Ed, Edd, N Eddy doesn't belong to me, only this story plot. I hope you enjoy it. Edd x Marie has always been my favorite ship, and now I can express these feeling on a higher deeper level. Rated M, you have been warned.** **I've changed the T rating.**

**Comment/review/ and like when you get the chance! Thank you.**

**Important Info:**

Ed, Kevin, Rolf, Lee, Nazz: 17-18 (seniors)

Edd, Eddy, Marie, Jonny: 16 (juniors)

May, Sarah, Jimmy: 14 (Freshmen)

**Chapter 1**

**Another year**

It was Monday morning, a typical day that nobody wanted to hear on the first day back to school. The Peach Creek High bus has almost completed its route. Inside we can see Eddy, the leader of the Eds auguring with his number one rival, Kevin. After the events that took place six years ago about Eddy's brother, the kids have been very accepting to welcome the Eds on their adventures without the boys trying to scam them all the time. However, things quickly change when the short temper Ed boy decided to scam Kevin out of fifty bucks. Now hated again, mostly to Eddy. The boys resume back to their old habits by scamming their peers out of actual cash instead of a quarter. Throughout those six years, now in high school, the eds appearance hasn't changed at all. All three eds hair color was shown out to the public. Starting with the tallest Ed, his hair grew out to a wild ginger hair-style. He is wearing baggy blue pants, large black shoes, and a purple alien T-shirt. Not wanting to give up his favorite dark olive green jacket, he ties the coat around his waist like a belt. Still having his trademark black unibrow, his actual turquoise eyes were now showing.

Sitting next to him on his left side was the smart Ed, also known as Double Dee. He out of the eds looked utterly different. He is wearing a new stylish grey beanie, a long red sleeve shirt, and finally black shorts with high top red socks and purple shoes. His three black hairs that stick out of his hat was black and thick. It was now covering the back of his neck only. Double Dee's eyes appeared unique, having a blue-green eye color.

In front of him was the true scam artist himself, Eddy. Being that he's still short, he has grown to an average size from two years ago till now. Eddy's hair was dark blue still having the same three hairs sticking out, but thicker. The loudmouth Ed had on a yellow polo shirt with a red collar sleeve hems and a vertical purple stripe on the left side. He also wears light blue pants like most of the other teens, as well as a wallet chain and everyday red shoes. His blue eyes and hairy chin is what made him think he was more ''matured'' than the other males in the Cul-De-Sac even more. Apart from that, we see Eddy and Kevin's communication with each other became more toxic than before.

"You're bluffing. Nazz would never fall for a dork like you." Kevin crossed his arms. He along with his longtime best friend Rolf were sitting across from Eddy on the other side of the bus. Not much changed with Kevin's looks apart from still looking like a jerk. The jock boy had his red baseball cap facing backward still. He is wearing a long sleeves neon shirt with a considerable number ''12'' in the middle. Down to his lower body, he is wearing black shorts with a wallet chain on the left with red and white worn-out shoes. His three orange hairs grew aswell to a head full of ginger orange hair. His eyes were the first thing you'll notice about him before anything else. His green forest eyes It'll make you feel warm inside, brighter than the school bus itself.

"Says you! You've been chasing her more than any of us on this bus!" Eddy replies, rudely. Their heads clashes one another with a bit of rage. They threw insults at each other for what seems to be mere hours till Double Dee the more reasonable Ed steps in to lend a friendly hand.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen, these assumptions are quite unnecessary to assume one's love life." Double Dee told his fellow peers.

Rolf lifts his body over Kevin to get a better look at the smart Ed. "Tell me Nana's panty loafers, Wasn't it you to grab doohickey Nazz-girl heart from the inner soul?"

Every single eye landed on Double Dee besides Ed. It was true; He can get any girl he wanted, and he did — everyone besides Eddy's lover Lee that is. The foreign hairy male became rather blunt in his words over the years, not truly understanding what he says can lead to serious trouble for him or that particular person he told on. Besides that, his appearance drastically changed compared to the others. His shirt was now a muscle shirt ripping the sleeves off for a more ''mainly.'' type of look. On his right shoulder was a tattoo showing off a realistic anchor tat. Out of everyone, Rolf was the very first to get a symbol to prove he was no weakling when it came to needles. His yellow shirt covered most of his kneecaps but was available to see he was indeed wearing blue jeans with tan combat boots. Rolf was hairy everywhere from the neck to down. His blue hair was bushy and unkempt, and his unclean blue beard was hanging down to his Adam's apple. His eyes were a dark brown color.

"W-Well I suppose but-"

"I can get any girl I want Kevin! They can't resist my good looks." Eddy boasted.

Both Kevin and Rolf laughed at the junior hysterically. Their laughter only made the loudmouth angry. The rest of the conversation ended during the ride to school. The bus pulls up in front of the school and lets out the disappointed teens out. Hardly anyone rode the bus this morning besides the four boys and Jonny 2x4 who was sitting up in the front with his wood pal friend Plank. Jimmy, Sarah nor Nazz was spotted. As they enter the school building together, the troubled Eds parted ways with Rolf and Kevin going there own personal path instead. Upon walking down the hallway, nothing changed despite new welcome back poster boards and tryout papers scattered around nothing really over the top. They finally arrived at their lockers starting off the day already a joke, at least Ed and Eddy that is.

"Again, Ed!" Eddy snickers as he encourages his idiotic friend to bang his head once more on his locker to open it.

The tall Ed gladly obeyed his short leader and continued repeatedly. The number of blows the locker was taking from Ed caused a significant dent in each hit causing Double Dee to freak out even more. By the time the locker's door fell on the floor, the inside was viewed clearly to the public.

"What in sam's hell, are you two thinking? We haven't been in school for more than ten seconds, and we are already causing mayhem destruction." Double D says in a paranoid voice. Being suspended for their actions, he couldn't do. He refuses to take any part of Eddy's devious tactics to get a laugh or a short amusement.

"It's okay Double Dee I won a tissue box." Ed held a white piece of a paper that was hanging out of the empty locker at the bottom.

Eddy snatches the document out of Ed's hand aggressively. "It's a note stupid." They crowd around Eddy to get a better look at what the note says. "Football tryouts this week come join now to show your true school spirit." Eddy quickly ripped it to shreds and went back to his locker. Double Dee instantly grabs a personal mini sweeping pan out of his brown leather crossbody bag and begins to sweep after Eddy's litter.

"What's the point in trying out if scrap metal face is gonna overshine us?" Eddy said, referring to Kevin. He throws his saggy red bookbag inside his locker and shuts it

"Cheesesticks Eddy." Ed gleefully smiles.

Eddy rolled his eyes at Ed's statement and proceeded to walk forward with Ed without Double Dee. "Come on Sockhead; I hope they didn't split us up this year."

The beanie male sighs, it doesn't matter how you lecture Eddy he will forever be ignorant. He sweeps the rest of the trash at his own pace; what he didn't know is a big shadow lurking behind him. He stands up back to his healthy posture and dust himself off. Soon as he turned around, his worst fears came into play.

"K-K-K-K-K"

"Seems like we've found Marie's lost puppy." A tall skinny female with red hair speaks first. It was no other than Lee Kanker, the leader of ''The Kanker Sisters.'' She exceedingly changed her appearance. She now wears a white plain tank top, a red and white polka dot turban headband, next she was showing off her stylish golden earrings, and she still wears her trademark pink belt.

Along with blue jeans and purple shoes with white soles. Her hairstyle is neatly straightened down till the ends where it has big curls. The older Kanker sister was tired of not getting attention from Eddy or any other male she had a sudden interest; nothing worked for her. The best way to gain that spotlight is to show what they were missing. She first revealed her green apple eyes way back in freshman year. Ever since then, she has always been the 'perfect' Kanker out of the three.

"Isn't he such a cutie Lee?" May snorts. She changed as well adding a more stylish fashion to her clothes. No longer wearing a plain grey shirt, it was now a grey crop top with a small red broken heart in the middle adding ripped shorts to match her outfit with high top colorful socks, finally adding yellow converse shoes. May's beautiful blond hair was neatly straight down, showing no dents or flaws. May was the most curviest Kanker female, having an f-cup chest. What made her cold white, freckle skin shine was her amazing blue eyes. She was suddenly shoved away from his personal space by another female.

"Back off!" Marie hisses at her younger sister. "Your stupid is over there, stupid."

And last but not certainly not least Marie Kanker. The one Double Dee feared most out of the Kanker sisters. She changed in a reasonable amount, having her hair still short as well as leaving out a bang to cover her right eye. Out of her sisters, her freckles were more visible and sharper than her sisters. Not giving up on the whole punk look she exceeded it ten times more compared to her youthful self back in grade school. Her bust made it on the scale of being a B-cup. Her body final matured that of a female, adding curves to her lower waist that could please any man she wanted. The Kanker female had that looked of a real rocker. Marie was wearing all eight earrings on each ear in total, with a left side nose pierce. Her outfit stood out compared to what she used to wear back in the day, adding a sleeveless crop top with a spray-painted yellow and black smiley face, underneath the logo it had a bold yellow font that said "Nirvana', ending the outfit with baggy green ripped cargo shorts And beat-up black converse shoes with two spikey bracelets to balance her punky look.

"L-Look at the time, I-I-I really should be leaving sorry for bothering you ladies-!" Double Dee backs away slowly. His nervousness was his real downfall when it came to the Kanker sisters; they can smell fear. Lee grabs the back of his shirt, pulling back closer to them without any strength.

"I think he needs a lesson about manners girls." Lee, along with her sisters, started to laugh in sync. Back with Ed and Eddy, the short temper Ed was standing on top of Ed's back to get a better view to where his homeroom was for the first day back to school. Even though Eddy pretty much grew ten times compared to his old childhood size, he still uses Ed's help in most things when it comes to seeing something over him or if it's gym class.

"Hold still Ed! Now let's see what crappy homeroom teacher we have this year." Eddy mashes his finger upwards on the glass bulletin board "Aha! We're in-!"

"Assistance PLEASE!"

Ed and Eddy were alerted by a familiar voice. When they looked across the hall, the Kankers was devouring there other Ed friend. The day hasn't even begun yet, and they are already torturing the defenseless. Eddy marched over to where they were with Ed behind him, terrified. Eddy grips Double Dee's arm pulling him away from the Kankers; this will not end so good.

"Kankers." Eddy sucks his teeth almost feeling the hatred kicking in. "Take a hike!"

"Aw, he brought reinforcements." Lee went close to Eddy, stopping an inch away from him. "Make us little man."

Her voice intimidated them, making it feel like she can overpower them with a straightforward word. Eddy and his pals backed away from Lee, still locking eyes at them hoping they won't make the first move.

"ED WANTS TO LIVE!"

The tall boy dashes down the hallway first without his friends; Eddy took this as a sign of spread out. They went on a different path apart from each other. Double Dee ran to the east side of the school, Ed down to the cafeteria, and Eddy downstairs. The three girls stood there thinking about how they should catch the Eds this time.

"I love it when they run." Lee turns back around to face her sisters. "Meet back here before lunch." Her two younger sisters nodded and went there separate ways. Before the day ends, they will feel the power of the Kanker sisters one way or another.

...

...

...

The screen flashes to another scene of Double Dee speed walking to the science lab. He successfully made it without being caught by Marie; he shuts the door and sat behind an empty birdcage. He can feel his heart beating out of his chest when he heard Marie's taunting voice echoed the empty hallways, getting closer and closer to her target. He hurriedly went inside his bag and grabbed his asthma inhaler to calm him down. Ever since freshman year, Marie has become rather ''amorous'' towards Double Dee more than her old self. He watches the door nob turn left and cracks open a little, and he quickly went inside the lab coats closet.

"I know you're in here Double Cutie." Marie giggles as she fully enters the dark science lab.

Her footsteps alone made the boy feared truly for his life. He will not be able to hide from her too long; she will not stop till she gets her prize. Marie check everywhere around the classroom underneath the chairs, inside the emergency safety room, yet no trace of scent indicated her hubby was there. She practically gave up till one little thing blew his cover.

_AHH-CHOOO_

"Gotcha," Marie smirks as she was now able to see her dreamboat laying on the cold floor helpless. She makes her way towards him, walking as slow as she can without any attempts of speeding up her movements. Double Dee crawls backward moving further away from Marie the more she came closer.

"M-Marie can work around these issues? I-I must attend to my education." Double Dee nervously suggested.

She didn't respond to his plea only continued to walk straight to him. By the time she made it to him, Marie didn't lay a single finger on him nor talked to him with sexual intentions only bent her knees down to his level and stared at his beautiful glowing eyes.

"I'll let you go," Marie calmly told him.

"R-Really?" Double Dee's eyes lit up in joy; however, what she was about to say next will ruin his entire day.

"If you can show me how your lips work, I'll let you go. It seems like a good deal, wouldn't you say cutie-pie?" Marie snickered upon seeing his whole face turned pitch white. "If you cant I completely understand you would like things the hard way."

The nerdy Ed-boy had two options A, run for his life and find help to make it worse for him in the future or B, something he refuses to partake in and that's giving his first actual kiss to the girl he didn't want to have any personal connections with whatsoever.

"I'm waiting~" Marie lays her elbow on her leg, waiting patiently on his reply. "Don't keep a girl waiting forever, Double Dee."

He accepted defeat and told her what she wanted to hear. "Very well, if that's what it takes for you to leave me alone I'll be happy to obliged."

Now it was Marie's turn to sweat. What game is he playing? If he's trying the reverse psychology scam, then two can play that game. The room became dead silence; only the cold wind was alive in the classroom. She made the first move by getting close to his personal space. What was odd for him is that she didn't put on her favorite lipstick when attacking her number one victim, she was hoping for this ''real'' kiss where two parties were finally ready.

"Marie..." His voice was a low yet charming whisper provoked Marie to go closer to his face even more.

Marie moves her head closer to Edd. He sits frozen, with fear. She leans in, so her foreheads rest against his. They close their eyes. Both their breaths are shaking. "Thank you," she says in barely more than a whisper. His eyes bolted out, from what the blued haired Kanker just said to him. "F-For what?" He replies, his voice low and husky. "For being you." Her voice wavers, exhilarated from the tension between them. Marie gently leans in and kisses Double Dee's warms lips. They pull apart and take shaky, shallow breaths.

Unable to contain themselves anymore, Edd holds Marie's head in his hands and pulls her into a fiery and passionate kiss. Her hands work their way around his body, feeling each crevasse, each line along with his perfect physique. Unexpectedly, his hand drifted to her hip. It settled there and pulled her closer. She inhaled sharply. She was against his warm chest, chiseled to perfection. Must he be so perfect? She splayed her hand against it, intending to push him away, but instead, she left it there. His breathing quickened as did hers. He began nuzzling her neck with delicate kisses. So faint, they were whispers. He urged himself to push away, but couldn't. His limp body began to tremble uncontrollably. Her head was angled slightly to the side as his lips came closer and closer to hers. She was surprised to find her lips parted. Their breaths mingled. Her heart fluttered inside her chest. At first, it was a delicate butterfly of a kiss. Then his arms encircled her almost feeling like he was trying to protect her from any danger. Sadly it all ended when both knew what they just have done. Double Dee instantly removed his weak arms around her waistline and gets up from the floor, blushing at a fast rate.

"W-What have we done!?" Double Dee asked freaking out by the second.

She lifted her right eyebrow and gave him a confused look. "Made out?"

Just looking at her gave him goosebumps. Not the kind where he was scared no, instead he was nervous about being around her for some odd reason. Maire gets up as well and locked eyes with her lover once more. The two teens were blushing a crimson red color, rethinking about the events that took place a minute ago. The awkward silence showers them with an unpleasant embarrassment for there actions until Marie was the first to speak out again.

"You can go. A deal is a deal lover-boy." Marie blushes as she moved away from his path, allowing him to leave the lab room untouched.

At first, Double Dee was frightened to move from his spot. Who knows what she would do next, but he moves anyway. He takes one step at a time while watching Marie's every move to make sure she wouldn't go against her words. By the time he made it to the door, he couldn't entirely leave without telling Marie something that has been stuck in his chest for a while now.

"If you speak of this, I'll never speak to you again!" Double Dee warns her.

"Don't worry babydoll; our secret will remain between us, and us alone." She vowed to him. "And besides, this year you'll be mine eventually."

Double Dee made a gulping sound with his throat before entirely leaving the lab. Now alone, Marie can express her feelings without question from anyone but herself. Not only has she gotten a kiss from the cutest Ed-boy, but he was an excellent kisser as well. These sudden feelings will blossom into a beautiful flower; she can almost smell it. All he needs is a little push in the right direction.

...

...

...

After getting his new schedule for the year, he was quite disappointed by it. First, it was sports training, the second was Spanish, the third was weight training, and finally music — the majority of his classes for today he despises, especially the gym-related activities. He hurries inside the big gym to get changed. It took him three minutes to fully get changed. The coach wouldn't give him a zero for today's class due to it only be the first day of school. Surprisingly, he spots his two best friends along with Jonny 2x4 and Kevin standing in a line waiting for today's lesson.

"Where you been Sockhead? We've been waiting on ya for hours." Eddy whispers as he slides right for Double Dee to get in the middle between Ed and him.

"Y-You know? Had to help a first-year student out. It's the least I can do," Double Dee firmly lies without any signs of suspicion. Eddy was about asked more question until the coach over talked his voice on a more higher level.

"Listen up, maggots! For today's class, we will be playing dodgeball." The coach sharply shouted. "To demonstrate, you knock someone out like this."

The coach aims the ball at Ed and throws it with full might causing the tall teen to plummet on the ground forcibly. The red ball was stuck inside Ed's scalp creating a large knot on the side of his face. The other boys apprehensively look down at the results on what might happen to them if not careful. The coach gathered their attention again with another shout.

"Girls vs. Boys. Any questions?" The stocky male adult asks. He looks to his left to find a male with a beanie had his hand up tensely. "What is it, girly?"

"Yes, um can I sit this one out, sir? I have a bad personal history with this activity of fitness." Double Dee chattered while fidgeting with his fingers.

The coach went to Edd and gave him a sour look. "Since you wanna sass me girly, you'll be the captain of the boys' team!"

Eddy's jaw nearly dropped to the ground he interrupts them with a simple yell. "What!? He can't even pick up a pencil without breaking a freaking spinal cord!"

Without delay, the coach blows his whistle right at Eddy's face. The boys went straight away to the basketball court: Kevin and Jonny plus plank which he tied behind his back with an old used rope were standing by the four dodge balls that were in front of them. The weird bald kid turned out pretty decent over the last few years of being in high school. His hair grew out, ultimately showing his dark chocolate hair that complements his dark skin. Not much is known about his new style in clothes as of yet since he is wearing his gym outfit right now that consists of, a green sports headband, a white basketball tee with blue stripes underneath his armpits and his collar, an orange label of words that says "Cobbler" with the number "14" in the back in orange too. Matching his shirt was his orange shorts with white stripes on the sides and a blue line at the bottom, finally ending his outfit with regular sandals. Behind the jock and the weird kind was the Eds who were standing far in the back like they didn't want to participate.

"This game is stupid. Why is the girl's team so overpowered? Dumb Sarah is teaming up them annoying Kankers is so unfair!" Eddy shoves his hands inside his pockets, seeming to be uninterested in the game already.

"Aw, cheer up granola bar. Double Dee's gonna lead us to crash nebula home base of the evil dictator!" Ed swiftly grabs the trembling, weak Ed from behind and mashes his body right in front of him and Eddy like a shield. Before Edd had the chance to reconsider his decision in playing, the coach blows his whistle again.

"**PLAY BALL****!**"

Sarah off the bat roundhouse kicks Jonny 2x4 right in his upper jaw. The kick was so deadly Jonny had stars around his head dancing. She, along with the Kanker sisters, gathered all the balls and had Kevin outnumbered. While his central teammate, Jonny was badly hurt barely moving from the ground Kevin had one option left, and that's working together with the three stooges

"Give me a hand Dorking brothers!" Kevin turns around and insults them. The Eds didn't move Eddy was enjoying this moment, watching his number one enemy about to get attack from not one crazy maniac but four. His smile washed away to confusion when he felt his body being lifted in the air by no other than Ed.

"E-ED!?"

"TAG, YOU'RE IT" Ed throws his short best friend over to the other side. Eddy's body flies across the screen, landing him on top of Sarah on the dusty basketball court floor. Sarah dangerously grips onto Eddy's shirt and quickly threw him back across the other side. His body smashed against the basketball goal and smoothly went inside, scoring Sarah a different related sports point for her. Her anger caused everyone besides him to become distracted, so Kevin snatches the ball right out of May's grip, hitting her right in the face, scoring the boys their first point of the day.

"Nice shot." Lee surprisingly compliments the oranged teen for his perfect aim.

"**Blond girl you're out!**" The coach roars from afar as he blows his whistle.

The battle between boys vs. girls were reaching an end. Kevin dodges most of the attacks that were coming for him but dismally the teamed up duo with Lee and Sarah threw him completely off when they both ambushed him. When Jonny woke up from that hit Sarah gave him, he was knocked out cold again from Marie's hit. The game was now balanced somewhat having three members on each team: Ed, Edd, n Eddy v.s Sarah, Marie, and Lee. The tension was unraveling itself nicely.

"W-what do we do now Eddy? My brain has so many memories!" Ed bit his lips terrorized to see his evil baby sister coming for him next.

Eddy gets into a defensive stance yet still feeling scared of the situation that he has gotten himself in. "All we have to do is get rid of your ignorant sister. That way, by the time we get her out, gym class would be over. Out of the three, she's the easiest one."

Everything was all serious until an unexpected turn caused everyone to be confused. Lee does the unthinkable and hits Sarah in the back, making her be out of the rest of the game. Their sportsmanship wasn't enough for Lee to keep that young female on the team, and strangely, Marie was in on the plan the entire time. Now that she's gone that only leads the central three Eds and two Kanker sisters.

"Aargh! You traitor!" Sarah growled at the Kankers but principally at Lee.

Lee and Marie snickers as they watched the younger sister of Ed, sit far away from the other students who got out by her hands. Unanticipatedly everyone besides Kevin and Sarah cheered on the teens who were playing for their team. It was a free for all anyone can win at this point.

"Thanks for getting rid of her, now it'll be easier for us! Right, guys?" Eddy turns to his right side to see his only two friends holding each other afraid. He facepalmed at this and made a long sigh.

"We love you too, Eds!" Lee clarified. "Ready to show em' a good time, Marie?"

"Always," Marie responded as she throws the first ball straight towards the Eds.

While not thinking straight both Ed and Eddy put Double Dee in front of him since he was quote, "the captain." of the boy's team. The ball went right to his groin. Everyone, even the coach made a disgusted sound upon seeing where the ball landed. The smart boy falls forward, grabbing on his genitalia for dear life.

"Geez, Louise. Glad it wasn't me..." Eddy stated. Feeling sorry, for Edd.

***Bdddddddring!* *Bdddddddring!***

The bell rings twice telling everyone to get to their next class on time. Ed and Eddy waited for a few minutes till they realize that hit killed him. Since they all had different classes this block, it was time for them to say they goodbyes regardless of Double Dee's tragic misfortune.

"Double Dee?..." Ed glares down showing his most profound concerns.

"Come on Ed it takes time for that stuff to heal if we wait around we just gonna get suspended." He assures Ed as he drags him by his shirt collar.

Barely breathing, Double Dee can almost see a white light. He never could overcome any heavy objects but be hit where it hurts virtually felt like he was slowly fading away from earth — still holding his junk while on the floor on the other side we see a worried Marie feeling awful for what she did.

"I destroyed him!" Marie shrieked. "H-How are we suppose to have future kids now!?"

Lee shrugged her shoulders and walked away with a sly smile. "Adoption."

The oldest Kanker left her sisters to go changed back to her regular clothes. Marie was standing there gazing at her oven-mitts who was still on the floor in pain. Lucky for her, May was the only sister that supports Marie when she needed it the most.

"Go to him, Marie, try not to scare him too much." The blond female patted her oldest sister's back and smiled at her.

And with that, her sister leaves her as well. The only two that remains were Marie and Edd again. She gasps when she saw her lover getting up on his own. She approached him without meaning any more harm and helped him entirely up off the ground. In her train of thoughts, it felt relaxing knowing she was the only one who stayed with him and helped him even though she was one hundred percent the cause of his pain.

"S-sorry about that cupcake... I was aiming for that annoying brat you call a leader." Marie apologized, knowing it was her fault.

Edd half-smiles at this but his face expression vanish when he felt his groin begin to hurt again. "T-That's quite alright. I-If you haven't made me this much vulnerable, I would've run nine miles away from you right now."

She chuckles at this as she continues to carry him towards a blue mat that was a few inches away from them. "Tell me something I don't know."

Marie finally sat him on the blue mattress and comforted him in his injuries. She may be heartless and cruel to people she dislikes, but she has a heart of gold for the people she loves. Not much happened between them apart from being mad awkward. That is till Marie started a decent conversation with him.

"Double Dee, can I ask you something?" Marie gave him a stern look for once. "How come you never liked me? I-I always wanted to ask, but not got the chance cause well, you being scared of me of course." She resembles a sad puppy when asking this profound question to him.

"..."

He lets wind escape from his mouth, yet no sound waves were exiting out. Was he stuck from answering this confusing yet straightforward question? Sure, over a long period, it became tedious for her and her sisters to chase them around all the time when spotted. However, he felt Marie only did that to prove her love for him. It wasn't no "crush'' or any of that nature. It was love, took him a while to solve the puzzle, but he can see it now from how Marie changed her life around after these years that she cared about him which made him be flattered instead of scared for his life.

"I don't know." He answers.

Marie felt her walls came crashing down; her happiness had become a ticking time bomb that exploded in flames. She could feel as if she was losing an essential part of herself. The fall within her chest, instantly followed by a silent yet violent 'crashing crack,' like fine crystal china breaking with the sound on mute. He honestly didn't know the answer, and that's what killed her. Without revealing her tears out to the public, she couldn't stand seeing him at the moment.

"Yeah. Get better." She says in a dry manner as she turns away from him and begins to walk away.

Double Dee took this opportunity and used his strength to grab ahold of Marie's arm. She halfway turns her head to see he was indeed sad too. The punk brushes his hand away from her arm and turns around to face him once more. He stands back up, without Marie's help and looks perfectly healed now.

"But now I do." He smiled, bashfully, trying to hide his face embarrassed face from her. "I firmly believe love can't be defined, which might sound cliche, but it isn't something that I can confidently put into words, it merely differs from individual to individual. What I do know is that each individual on this Earth deserves the chance to find and feel love regardless of where it might come. A-And I feel the connection somehow."

Marie can feel her cheeks swell up. She rushed to him and gave him a mighty hug and whispers. "After six long fucking years, you finally acknowledge me."

He accepted her hug and returned it warmly. The smell of car gas with a scent of roses made him wish he can hold her forever; he never knew she could smell so lovely and alive. Edd shortly after parted when he found out he was enjoying the company of a Kanker.

"Language Marie." He said with a soft laugh. "I've acknowledged you ever since we met at your trailer when we were kids. That day I'll never forget when you scared me, Ed, and Eddy off with your sisters."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah..." Double Dee firmly proclaimed.

He didn't stop his hormones any longer; alternatively, he went somewhat closer to the Kanker girl, feeling her breathe on him one at a time. For the first time, Marie Kanker was feeling nervous, what has gotten into Edd? She brushes them questions aside and watched him get close to her area of space. Soon as he leans in, she can already taste his moist lips. He finally kissed her. Soft and slow and he felt like November, like hot chocolate on stormy evenings and crisp autumn air. Moments later, the two lovers removed their lips from one another and stared down at each other's unique eye color, while their foreheads connected.

"Does this mean, We are in an exclusive relationship now?" Marie asked, still having her arms around his waist.

"If I take any participation in this, we must promise each other that we must stay confidential." The beanie boy informed her. "It's the only way."

Marie lifted her head upwards and gave him a sweet peck on the nose. "Don't know what you meant about ''confidential'' but I'm "confident" our love will go unnoticed. As long as we play our cards right, we can always remain a joke to everyone when it comes to having a serious relationship."

She stops him from talking any further with a tender kiss on the lips. Not use to this treatment of not being a virgin of the first kiss anymore, he has a long way to go to become an expert at it, cause Marie was giving him no chance to breathe only out from his nostril.

...

...

...

It was now time to leave; the kids went zooming out of the school building like it was the final day of school. The romance between Marie and Edd ended way back in the first period. They had no classes besides gym class together. I guess it balances the new ''couple'' out without having the same periods and without causing any suspicion amongst their clique. Ed, Edd, n Eddy walked together, heading to their bus while talking.

"Can you guys believe I have two classes with Nazz!?" Eddy chattered with his two friends. "In a month from now, she's going to be my home queen."

The tall goofy Ed scooted to Eddy with a big innocent smile. "And can I be your king for your bees and trees?"

Being creeped out by him, Eddy elbows him right in the gut, making him fall on the ground. He shifted his eyes to his other friend who appeared to be happy about something; usually, his smile deteriorates when leaving school. "What's your issue, Mr happy Goldilocks?"

"Just reliving some good memories." He said happily.

"Oh, remembering the time you got kicked in the balls?" Eddy remarked, having a smirk across his face. "Yeah, good memories indeed Sockbrain."

Every Ed besides well, Double Dee begins to recall the events that took place in the gym. Their laughter rain down to Edd's embarrassment. They continued laughing while hoping inside the school bus like someone said a dirty joke. Double Dee didn't mind; he saw Marie out the school bus window waving at him. Thankfully her sisters were arguing to notice what she was doing. He gladly waves back and smiles at her. The bus began pushing forward with every kid in the Cul-De-Sac now on. Double D turns his head back to normal and closes his eyes happily smiling with no sign of stopping any time soon.

"_As long as we play our cards right, we can always remain a joke to everyone._" He whispers in a cold breeze sound.

"Hey Albert Einstein, the heck you are talking about?" Eddy wondered.

He opens his eyes broadly and replies, "Nothing, nothing at all."


	2. Teen Romance

**Chapter 2**

**Teen Romance**

Three weeks have passed since the first time Marie, and Double Dee became an item. Their secret romance was quite suspicious amongst their clique. Almost getting caught making out in the Kanker's trailer, Lee finding Edd's sock underneath their bed, and more. Because the punk Kanker was always rebellious her trait slowly but surely wore off on her boyfriend. It was a beautiful Wednesday morning the birds were chirping, the glittering sun rays spread various hues of shiny silvers and golds shinning over the Edd. He gets up from his bed and does his daily morning stretch. After a few seconds of his mini-workout, he heads downstairs. Once he made it downstairs, he saw a sticky note on the wall from his parents. His folks have been absent his entire life. The only time he did see them is if it was a holiday or a special occasion or just checking on there only child. He reads the note, and while reading, he can feel his heart sink into depression.

_Dear Edd,_

_Your father and I won't make it to your science fair this year again. The mayor of France assigned us to stay here for the week. Food will always be in the refrigerator, and your __chores are still the same as last time. Again, I'm sorry that we couldn't be there for you like we promise. No parties, females, or any of that __buffoonery. Our faith is in your hands, my son._

_Love, _

_Mom xoxoxo_

Double D tears the note off the wallpaper. He read it numerous times, each feeling his heart crack, knowing that his parents weren't coming back home. He had hoped for his parents to show up, yet another lie has slipped into another sticky note. He takes the paper and throws it away in a trash bin. The teen went back upstairs in a gloomy manner to get prepared for school. By the time he opens his bedroom door, he detects a female he least expected.

"M-Marie!? W-what are you doing in my bedroom? H-how did you even get in my house without alarming the motion sensor!?" Edd asked as he freaked out.

The rebellious Kanker pops her bubble gum she was chewing on upon seeing her hubby. "What? Can't see my man before school starts?"

He blushes at this seeing his former enemy was now really his girlfriend. Nevertheless, he stormed over to his bed and tried to get her off yet he didn't move her at all, Marie did find this amusing yet cute of her oven-mitts to work so hard to get her off his comfortable bed.

"P-please I don't have time for this!" He strains his muscles to the maximum limit.

She rolled her eyes in motion and got up. "Fine."

Shortly after he immediately cleans up after her, dusting his bed and re-cleaning his bedspreads. Marie found it hot, knowing her future husband is a neat freak she wondered if he was a neat freak in something else. While he cleans up his bed, she sneaks up from behind him and wraps her arms around his skinny torso.

"What are you doing?"

Marie rests her face inside his cozy warm shirt. "Nothing, honey bunny." She released him and made her way in front of him, blocking him any further from cleaning up his room. Double Dee can feel his body tense up when seeing Marie's face turned into a flirting one.

"How about you clean me instead?"

She leans in kissed every spot around his neck, sensuality. Low moans begin to escape from his mouth, feeling his hormones taking over his body. His right-hand slides down without realizing it was heading to her butt. Marie stopped right off the bat when she felt his hand was indeed cupping her buttocks. She wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her, filling in the gap that was between them. His sexual desires didn't go unnoticed when he pushed her down on his bed with him. The two begin connecting their lips on one another, begging for their tongue to sync together into one. Marie lets out a couple of moans before going back in for seconds when their lovemaking became more passionate; she felt something brushing against her private parts. She pushes him back a bit to discover he was admittedly turned on.

"Seems like someone is happy." Marie bit her bottom lip sexually. Her words made a red blush spread across his cheeks. Double Dee knew he couldn't lie when it's noticeable to him and her.

"That's improbable!" Double Dee debated.

Without speaking any longer, she shows him instead. Marie pulls his boxers down, exposing his erotic penis. She looks back up and sees his face was a red balloon ready to pop. Enough said she didn't want him to feel left out, so she did the unthinkable and begins to massage the tip. The middle Kanker sister links her fingers around his shaft, sliding her hand up and down at a slow pace. His eyes couldn't stay open for the pleasure made his body feel weak and vulnerable. Marie did this routine for ten minutes until she wanted to take things on the next level.

"I think it's time we do things my way."

She pushes him entirely off her. He sits patiently on his bed, absorbing her every move. Marie gets down on her knees, crawling to her dreamboat like a hungry prey. He sees her slowly come near him, by the time she makes it, her tongue pressed on his skinny thighs, then makes it way up to his ballsack. The boy watches her work her magic on his balls, sucking the right while caressing his left. The punk teen grips ahold of his manhood stroking it faster than before. Edd's moans only made her powerful. Her actions lasted five minutes when she was surprised to see she got interrupted by Double Dee's hand, flicking hers away from his shaft. She glares at him master baiting in front of her; the boy looked like he was going to erupt.

"I-I'm g-gonna detonate!" He shudders rambunctiously. Those words are what Marie exactly wanted to hear; she lifted her head over his penis while having her mouth wide open with a perfect 'o' shape. White gooey liquid sprung out of his penis, splattering everywhere on Marie's face.

She wipes the slimy goo off her cheeks with her index finger before placing inside her mouth. The blue-haired female made a seductive pop sound hinting she cleaned her entire finger up. Marie gets up from her knees and starts to strip her clothes off. In Double Dee's mind, he didn't stand a chance in round two. Not only is he missing school, but he's doing sexual acts in his parents household! When Marie Kanker got done undressing, her beautiful white smooth body was presented to Edd for him to view. She dances her way towards her lover and hops on top of him. The teen arches her back forwards gazing at his stunning blue-green colored eyes.

"You think you can handle me, babycakes?" Marie runs her fingers carelessly on his flat chest.

Double Dee shakes his head in dismay "Do you understand the sheer dishonesty I will have to tell my parents? The consequences will be endless-!"

She placed her cold index finger on his lips, stopping him from speaking. "Are they here now?" Marie asked him; Double Dee shakes his head no. "Then you won't get caught sweet stuff. The only thing you have to do is, don't rain your semen inside." With that, she tilts her head to his ear, licking the edge of his earlobe.

Her cold, wet tongue sent shivers down his spine not just that, but she clutched his cock firmly in her hand. She spreads her cheeks as she places his manhood inside. Marie begins teasing the poor lad by putting his penis in and out of her anus. Eventually, it finally slipped inside, exploring her insides. The punk teen starts off the rhythm first by thrusting back and forth. The image of her anus was perfect — pink, thick, and slimy. Edd had to do something if he let her continue this, he'll never learn anything about this ''sex education.'' He sits his hands on her ass like a table and assists her, by thrusting as well. Their bodies clapped in unison conveying almighty moan screams crossed the room.

"Fuck! Don't s-stop you doing fantastic~." She sings a melody when he hits a hotspot.

The beanie male thrust consistently, not showing any mercy for her. His balls flap up and down along with his shaft, feeling apart of her sweaty lower back. Double Dee raises her body with all of his strength and flips her over. Marie Kanker was blushing all over the place, showing dominance was such a turn on. His cock smashes back and forth inside and out from her ass, creating a massive hole.

"My body can't keep up!" Double Dee commented.

The clapping sound gave Marie, and Double Dee a reason to moan even more. This charade went on forever, that was until both teens were coming near a climax.

"I'm about to cum!"

The blue-haired Kanker wraps her legs around her boyfriend tightly. The smart Ed was still thrusting his partner non-stop.

"S-Same here..." He sharply answers with jitters in his voice.

Their climax was a beautiful bliss, his sperm overflowing her anus, dripping down from her ass to his bedcovers. The couple took hard breaths at a time taking all that hot air they kept inside, out in the open. Edd removes himself off Marie to the other side of the bed next to her. Both stairs happily at the ceiling, thinking about how fantastic their partner was.

"That was an amazing ride, oven-mitts." cooed Marie as she snuggled up against him.

"What would mother and father think?" Double Dee went into his deep thoughts on what might happen in the future if this ''love'' making ever gets out.

His lawbreaker girlfriend gets up from his dirty bed and playfully tries to pull him up. "If you always gonna think about the negatives, how are you going to live your life with the positives?" His skinny body was dragged up off the bed regardless if she was using her full strength. Now up, the young adult felt anxiety was kicking in.

"For starters, my attendance is awful now because of you." He added coldly.

Marie softly laughs at his response. "Heh, I guess you do have a point. Come on; we need to shower; we don't want to ruin the teacher's pet attendance record." She gladly drags her boyfriend, out of his bedroom to his bathroom. Today will be an exciting day for the couple.

...

...

...

At school, Ed and Eddy were searching everywhere for their Sockhead friend. The boy's bathroom, the library, cafeteria, and pretty much every geeky classroom. The two boys found Nazz and Kevin talking about something that caught Eddy's interest. Eddy sneaks to a nearby open locker and hurries inside, and Ed dumps his substantial body inside a trashcan eavesdropping their unusual conversation.

"I've seen them Kev honest," Nazz explains. "When I went over to drop a poundcake that my mom made for his family, I saw them by his window making out."

Kevin laughed this off and said, "Yeah, right. And I'm freaking batman." He walks behind Nazz towards the water fountain and pushes the side button to take a drink.

"You don't understand dude what I saw was real." The blond girl looks paranoid as she turns her head left to right. "What if he saw me?"

Eddy couldn't take the suspense any longer. He opens the random locker he was in and went straight to the popular kids. Ed, the tall goofy male, also gets out of the trashcan only to be rolling down the hallway inside. Back to the scam artist, he was highly invading his classmates' personal space asking questions after the other, which drove Kevin near insane.

"Who? Where? What? Jimmy? Jonny? Sarah? Rolf? Who!?" Eddy interrogates them both. "So help me if it's me you guys are full-"

The three young adults were alerted when they heard Ed's scream was coming to them at a fast rate. It was true his body got stuck inside a trash bin, and he seems to enjoy it. He rolls down the hallway knocking anything and anyone who got in his path. He crashes to Kevin, Eddy, and Nazz causing a huge ''BOOM'' sound to echo the hallway. The dust disappears a second later revealing the teens were severely hurt. Eddy was the first to unleash his anger out on Ed.

"You were supposed to wait for my signal!" Eddy angrily shouted.

His tall friend pops his head upwards with scars and scratch marks. "My mom can't afford cable, Eddy..."

Before Eddy had the chance to pounce on his idiot friend Kevin beats him to it by starting with the scam artist first. His clothes were rigorously damaged. Parts of his shirt ripped, his hat was nowhere in sight, and scrape marks appeared on his face. The two Eds knew they screwed up this time.

"I'm going to make dog meat out of you and your fungus friend." Kevin grabs Eddy's shirt collar in a tight grip. "Say goodbye to your life, no neck."

"Is that your name on the poster for the top ten coolest football players?" The short Ed asked, pointing over Kevin.

The oranged-haired male drops him to see where he was pointing. When he realized there wasn't anyone but Nazz still hurt by the incident on the ground, he looks back to discover Eddy was dragging his tall friend by the leg away from them. Kevin grinds his teeth, knowing his victims got away, again.

...

...

...

"D-did we, lose them?" Eddy was catching his breath, gasping for air non-stop.

The loveable oaf looked behind him and went back to face Eddy. "Do you think it was Wilfred?"

Eddy rushes to Ed jumping on him with full anger. He grabs his neck shaking him back and forth with fury in his voice. "We could've had the information we need birdbrain! The only thing you had to do was wait until I said "Now"! Was that so hard?"

"ED!"

A full glimpse of Sarah's present alerted the Eds that she was furious about something. Her appearance also changed over the years. Now a freshman in high school the youngest sister of Ed changed her looks and clothes. Sarah wears a pink crop top with a yellow star logo in the middle, a cute pink skirt to match her shirt, and hot pink shoes. Her long beautiful ginger hair was tied down into a perfect low ponytail, adding a red ribbon to hold it down. Her personality hadn't changed at all; it had gotten worse, especially when it came to dealing with the Eds. Still short she was around the same height as Eddy, 5'4.

"Get lost fleamarket; we don't have time for your stupid babysitting." The loud-mouth Ed storms over to Sarah facing her fearlessly.

The freshman snarls at his insult. "Out of my face, flathead!"

"Make me! Where's your little sidekick to back you up-"

Sarah grabs his lips and holds them closed, keeping him from speaking intelligibly; after a few seconds of mumbling from him, she throws him onto the ground. She angrily stomps her way over to where her older brother was. Ed instantly flinched, giving that Sarah would've hurt him too if he wasn't careful. She drags Ed by the ear, dragging his body away from his leader by force. Eddy regains his strength back and searches for Ed. Unfortunately, his annoying sister got control of him.

"Great! Who will I hang out with now!?" Eddy asks anyone who knew the answer out loud.

"**Us.**"

The scammer looks behind him to see Kevin and Nazz with angry facial expressions. He was holding his baseball bat tapping it on his free hand non-stop, Nazz had her hand on her hips, appearing to be his supporter rather than his assistant. Eddy gulps as they overshadowed the screen with their backs.

...

...

...

Trailer Park area, Time: 2:52 PM

Elsewhere, we dive inside the Kanker's trailer. The only known members who were at the residence household was Lee and May. They skipped school once again for there own amusement side activities. The problem was Marie hasn't been acting her usual self ever since the first day back to school. Always wearing make-up, coming home late, hardly talking to them, and worst not bothering the Eds with her sisters when they saw them. Lee's suspicion of finding out what her younger sister was doing was her number one priority. In the Kanker's room, Lee and May were searching for any information that their sister was hiding from them.

"See anything May?" Lee questioned as she slams her bedroom closet.

May moves her head back up while failing to find anything from underneath their bed. "Nothing here, Lee."

"There's gotta be something that slut bucket is hiding from us," Lee said, pacing back and forth in a circle.

"Have you tried her diary? Maybe that will get us more details." May implied. "Crazy stuff been in there, I seen it!"

The eldest Kanker eyes lit up, for the first time, her dumb sister thought of something worth listening to; she never came up with good ideas. Knowing her sisters well, the first location Lee searched was inside a mysterious black box that was on a bookshelf. The box contains Marie's old drawings, pictures of herself as a child, and most importantly, her diary. She flips through every page not caring since she read them all before, but the last recent page Lee reads with pure shock.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was the best day ever! Ever since we have been dating, everything been marvelous._

_The way he turned into a rebel is such a turn on! Hopefully, nobody will notice us._

_Those stupid Eds are irrelevant now that I have my true boyfriend with me._

_Let's hope our little secret will remain just between us._

Lee was utterly surprised by this. Her sister, Marie Kanker finally giving up on her Ed for a mysterious male they knew nothing about only the detail she describes him to be. The blue-haired Kanker hardly gave them detail about him anyway, apart from seeing a black string tapped down below. It couldn't be Marie's hair; she just re-dyed it back blue again. The question remains unanswered, who hair is it?

"Do you think it's that bald kid from school?" May asks dumbstruck.

"Whoever it is, we will find out," Lee answered in a sour tone. She places Marie's diary back inside her creepy box. "Come on; I think we should pay a visit to someone." Lee marches her way out of her bedroom with May not to far behind.

* * *

Double Dee's Household, Time: 3:27 PM

The school had already ended two hours ago, and no one would've ever expected Double Dee to miss it especially when education was involved. Inside his room, he and Marie were having a decent conversation about actually telling the public their three-week relationship while cuddling inside Edd's bedcovers.

"If we don't tell anybody soon, somebody will find out about us the hard way," Marie said as she snuggles flat on her nerdy boyfriend's chest.

Edd sighed at this and said, "And what? Ruin the storyline?"

The rowdy Kanker elevated her head to face him with a serious face expression. "You haven't noticed anything yet? Everyone is worried about you. Not attending school, dressing differently, which I kind of find smoking hot. But we need a strategy. My sisters, and especially my mom, wouldn't like me having an official boyfriend."

Double Dee removes her body off him for a bit and sits up at the edge of the bed. "We're quite in an embarrassing predicament here. My only suggestion is to improvise this situation. If Eddy or Ed find out about our love affairs, I can kiss my friendship and reputation goodbye." He fully got up from his unkempt bed and went to his desk. Marie watched her man drawing on some blueprint. His hand was going faster than a cheetah; she didn't bother getting up only staring at him, observing him like a museum.

"Whatcha doing dreamboat?" Marie inquired with a little bit of flirting in her last word. "If you drawing me, you better make it good."

"No dear, I'm reanalyzing a problem to our dilemma," Edd stated, still sketching out his plan.

Marie sat, waiting quietly on her boyfriend to finish up. In the meantime, she had so many dirty thoughts building up inside her brain. For starters their recent sex. It was their first time, and it felt amazing, yet it felt so pure. The lovemaking wasn't perfect, but it wasn't good either. Her naughty flashbacks were cut short upon hearing her oven-mitts shouting in joy.

"Eureka! I've found our answer, Marie!" Double Dee says in joy. He got up and went to her, showing her the large blueprint.

The punk female squinches her eyes wholly confused about what he's trying to point out. "What am I looking at Double Dee?"

He explains every detail from top to bottom. On the blueprint was drawings of different scenarios and ideas that the brainiac came up with from splitting up and reuniting with each other on specific time and dates to meet up. His art was awful; it was a bunch of squiggly stickmen. Nonetheless, it gave her a high pinpoint on what he was trying to come up with on the plan.

"Great artwork hun." She jokes. "So you trying to say we go back to normal before we started going out?"

He nods his head proudly, "It's a great idea if you think about it. And during lunch, we can meet up for at least eight minutes. For the weekends bring your sisters to harass us, that way we can split up from the others and have no assumptions lingering back to us."

"Okay, okay that's great and all but-"

***DING DONG***

Both Marie and Double Dee went into a long pause; their bodies went numb when they heard the doorbell rang. It could be anyone, and none of them wanted to find. Whatever the case is, someone had to answer the door and it sure as hell wasn't going to be Marie.

"I'll be back, don't make any movements, Marie," Edd whispers as he placed his index finger on his mouth. She acknowledges his orders and kept quiet. He tippy toes out of his room and inaudibly closes his bedroom door. He walks down the hallways then downstairs in a hurry to get the door. When he unlocks all the safety locks, he was staring at a face he didn't want to see, not one but two.

"L-Lee, May how can I help you in this fine d-day?" He smiles nervously showing his gap teeth widely.

"Mind if we come in?" Lee and May came inside anyways, inspecting every aspect in his household.

He couldn't believe his eyes. He didn't want to anyway. But that was only because his brain always woke him up before such a horrific image covered his mind. And now he saw something his eyes won't ever be able to erase. The adrenalin flew over his veins like a carp through the river, but he couldn't move a single muscle, not even to scream. The absolute horror completely paralyzed him, and the more he thought about running away or rushing upstairs to tell Marie her sisters were inside his house trespassing, he felt discouraged and utterly terrified. His blood pressure increases when he saw May and Lee running upstairs without his permission.

"Wait! You're invading a private property!"

The sock-head Ed dashes upstairs to stop the two Kankers from getting any further from finding Marie. What will Double Dee do in a short period? He can't handle one Kanker let alone two; the poor Ed watched in terror when he sees the two trespassers were wrecking his entire upstairs. If they find any trace of their sister anywhere, Edd will have a hard time explaining this to them and everyone from the Cul-De-Sac. What will the powerless Ed do now that the two strongest females he ever met overrunning his household? The lad can only pray that Marie found a way to escape his bedroom.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Dead Ends

**Chapter 3**

**Dead Ends**

Previously on 'The Valley Between Us'...

**"Mind if we come in?" Lee and May came inside anyways, inspecting every aspect in his household.**

**"Wait! You're invading a private property!"**

**The sock-head Ed dashes upstairs to stop the two Kankers from getting any further from finding Marie. What will Double Dee do in a short period? He can't handle one Kanker let alone two; the poor Ed watched in terror when he sees the two trespassers were wrecking his entire upstairs. If they find any trace of their sister anywhere, Edd will have a hard time explaining this to them and everyone from the Cul-De-Sac. What will the powerless Ed do now that the two strongest females he ever met overrunning his household? The lad can only pray that Marie found a way to escape his bedroom.**

...

...

...

The two troubled Kankers searched pretty much everywhere for there defiant sister with no results. Things were coming to a right end for Double Dee until one room that caught May's eye when walking down the hallway. It was one particular door that said ''Please Knock'' with a white label attached to the door. The sock-head boy quickly caught on and went towards his door, blocking their pathway from going any farther than the hallway. His defenses were just a laugh and a chuckle to the Lee; she pushed the skinny male aside while the blond female knocks his bedroom door down. Upon entering their sister, Marie was nowhere in sight. Only textbooks, biology crap, and more nerdy stuff that they knew Edd would've in his room. His ice-cold face shed raindrops of sweat, pouring down on his forehead like a waterfall. Who knows what bill he has to endure when telling his parents invaders broke inside their home and slaughtered his door for no reason.

Lee and May gave up on finding their sister; the two Kankers left the trauma minded Ed alone in his damaged house as they walk freely back downstairs. Before Double Dee had the chance to go, complete psycho, a light grunt sound can be heard coming from his window. He walks his way to the window and lifts it all the up, sticking his head out to see where the anguished cry is coming from, he looks down and finds the person he wasn't expecting to be here still.

"What on earth are you doing!?" Edd asked as he helped her back inside his house. It took every ounce of power for him to get her back in.

As you may assume, it was Marie Kanker. The girl been holding on Double Dee's window for five minutes without falling to her death. Edd has to give her credit; he'll never be available to perform that stunt, especially for five freaking minutes. Nonetheless, Marie grips ahold of Edd with fury in her eyes.

"Thanks for telling me not to hide anywhere!" Marie bitterly remarks.

Double Dee politely removes her hands away from his shirt collar. "Have you notify me that your sisters would come searching for you? I'm afraid not!"

Marie's heart skips a beat instantly. The way her Edd is becoming such a renegade and standing up from his self could be another reason why she's more madly in love with him. She can't even breathe, Marie loves taking control mainly towards her dreamboat, but ever since she taught him how to get brave over the last two weeks, he became more bold with his words and actions. People would think she was principally into bad boys, but she doesn't. It was overrated and reused to her. However, being a bad boy and smart? That's is a supreme bundle of life for Marie. The punk Kanker drifted out to her thoughts once again, not paying attention to her boyfriend, Double Dee snaps his fingers non-stop to grab her back to reality.

"Marie, May I have your awareness, please? Marie?" He continues to clasps his fingers; she blinks a few times and shakes her thoughts away. The Kanker walks back to his window, sticking half her body outside while still locking eyes with her confused oven-mitts.

"How about later Double hottie? It's getting pretty late. Come over to my place after school tomorrow, sounds good?" The rowdy female suggested with a bit of sass.

Edd turned to his head to the left and saw his latest calendar. From the looks of it, everything appears to be in order, Monday-Friday's had ''hang with Ed and Eddy,'' written down with red ink. But no title that said 'Marie' anywhere. He looks back at Marie with a puzzled look on his face. "H-How would that work necessarily? Must I evoke you that Ed and Eddy is with me every second of the day?"

"At night, Edd. Ma will be at work all night, and May and Lee will be shopping for clothes till 8." The punk Kanker replies. It was no surprise for Double Dee that Marie's family always busy, everyone works but his girlfriend. "Only come before your bedtime. We don't want to interrupt your sleeping schedule."

He dramatically rolled his eyes at her statement. "Oh, haha. How noble of you." He walks to her with no sign of amusement on his face. Their eyes met again; he couldn't help but notice every detail of his lovely partner from her light shade of blue hair down to her breast. As his eyes wander off, Marie enlightens her dreamboat with a rather embarrassing comment.

"Geez Edd, you've become such a pervert."

Blushing would have been no problem, but what he did was go as red as a beetroot and radiate heat like a hot pan. You could have cooked a three-course meal on Double Dee's face. No-one could have missed it. His sudden embarrassment fell like a weapon of the Gods, capricious as they are. It was a torment for the meek, the ones not bold enough to be immune. Marie loved tormenting her Ed despite him maturing over the years to not take everything so literal. Anyways the two shared there moment together by saying goodbyes and whatnot. After a minute or two has passed by, the Kanker entirely leaves his bedroom exiting from his window.

Isolated in his empty, broken home, the poor fellow had a lot of work to do. His parents will visit next week, and he has no way in paying the bills for a damaged door. Edd was too tired and worn out to do anything about it; he heads to his bed and flops on it Double Dee was exhausted than he has ever been.

"Hopefully tomorrow would be decent." He says to himself, closing his eyes as he drifted off to sleep. Who knows what tomorrow will bring for the Sockhead-Ed boy it's only a matter of time before the sun becomes a bright shining glitter in the sky will he know how it will start.

...

...

...

Trailer Park Area, Time: 2:34 AM~

The night screen had hung down; the celestial space had become pitch black, the glittering and luminous diamond-like stars had become natural adornments, filling the empty spaces in the dark sky while winking at the passengers underneath them from the endless arch of void-black. Inside the small trailer was three females sleeping in the same bed. Out of three of them, two of them were sleeping, while the other stares at the night sky out the window. The blue-haired female has been up all night wondering what tomorrow will have in store for her. Coming back home wasn't an easy task it was quite complicated. Sneaking inside without causing any noise when walking on their old rusty upstairs, trying not to alarm her sisters and primarily her mother. Marie felt like she was missing something; she didn't brothered shutting her eyes; the main thing her mind was set on is her Ed.

The school will be starting in a couple of hours, so to buy time Marie walks to the bookshelf across from her and grab her diary out of her black box to keep herself occupied until then. She casually scans each page to make sure no one has tampered with her personal belongings. Nothing seems out of the ordinary the Kanker grabbed a black pen out of the box and proceeds to write something new in her journal. When she got done with her new page, she places the pen inside as a bookmark for her to keep track. Sometime later, we can see the blue-haired Kanker taking off her clothes. The only thing that remains on her body was her black bra with matching panties. Believe it or not, Marie has a heart tattoo with Edd's name in the middle of her right ass cheek. Odd enough Double Dee still hasn't found out about it yet. She finally covers her body by placing her baggy green ripped cargo shorts over her lower body then adds Lee's old red crop top that she never wore. Once she got done, Marie went inside her closet and grabbed her converse shoes. As she tippy toes out of her bedroom, one sister was watching her every move.

"Marie? Is that you?" May rubbed the crust from her eyes to get a better vision at her oldest sister. "Don't you know school starts in four hours from now?"

She flinched upon hearing the suspicion in May's voice, she nervously turned around and responded: "Just leaving for my daily jog, go back to sleep idiot." Marie always seemed to know the right thing to say at any moment, and her silence often felt awkward. All it took was patience, and May believed every word her sister said to her. The blond teen didn't pay too much consideration to ask questions; she flips her body over to the left side to get a proper sleeping position. She was relieved that she didn't catch on. The delinquent teen proceeds to walk out of her room with no interruptions.

...

...

...

Successfully out of her mother's household, Marie was walking down the street alone at night. The road is midnight under the cloud, yet beyond is the dawn. As the sun sets, the blue-haired teen observes her surroundings paying a close keen eye on every part of the streets. She walks down the straight road and spots a familiar person. The punk female wanted to get a better close up; she hurries to a green bush that was close by, upon arriving, it was that stupid jock Kevin who was roaming the streets with his bike. That jerk was up to something. She stayed behind the bush patiently until she grew tired of the endless waiting. A few seconds later, things heat up when another person appears.

"Did you bring it melonhead?." Kevin greeted in a relaxed, low tone type of way. In front of him was Jonny 2x4 the last time we saw him he had on his gym outfit. His clothes looked mostly the same as his childhood appearance. He had on a green and yellow horizontal stripes tank top showing off his skinny boney arms, baggy dark teal pants, and his all-time favorite white sandals. The one thing that made him stood out was his green and black goggles he wore on his head. Other than that he hasn't changed like most of his classmates' peers.

"You betcha Kevin!" Jonny hands him a folded piece of paper. "Now about that deal with Plank and me-"

"See ya later, dork!"

The red-haired male drove off, leaving the poor stoner kid in the dust. The screen was clouded with grey smoke with Jonny's shadow in the background coughing at a fast rate. Marie took this chance to pay a little visit to Jonny 2x4 to see what was the 'deal' all about; she could gain profit from blackmail, who knows. The clouds slowly faded away, surfacing through the air, when the freshman opened his eyes, Jonny solely saw Marie and Marie alone.

"Hey kid, mind telling me what was the fuss all about?"

Jonny sensed the panic begin like a cluster of spark plugs in his abdomen. Tension grew in his face and limbs, his mind replaying the last attack he had to go through with Marie Kanker. His breathing became more rapid, more shallow. The two shared a fascinating history, and Jonny sure as hell didn't want to re-live it again.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about..." Jonny said, still walking backward from her while having eye contact with her. He knew once a Kanker set her mind on something they won't stop till they get it. Her dangerous glare made the brown kid stop in his tracks.

"Let's try this again," Marie cracked her knuckles now in serious mode. "What did you hand to that pencil neck you call a friend?" He had no choice but to rat his friend out, he rathered feel the wrath with Kevin than the beast of a Kanker. His body dropped right on the concrete, protecting himself with Plank as his shield.

"Okay, okay! It's a list of all the boys who made it on the football team." Jonny told her, "Here just take it!" he gives her an extra copy he had in his pockets. Maire gladly accepts it. Shortly after she unfolds it, the blue-haired teen saw a list of every male who made it on the team. At first, the paper he gave her didn't interest her whatsoever, but her thoughts quickly changed when viewing three names that she never would've expected to be on the team this year.

-Kyle

-James

-Owen

-Kevin

-Rolf

-Jonny

-Ed

-Edd

-Eddy

At that moment, violence and ferocity were building up inside Marie. She and Edd have been keeping their secrets forever now, and he couldn't tell her he joined the football team? Maybe his annoying leader forced him to she thought. Jonny ran off down the streets, not wanting to feel her fist come between his face again. Who can blame him? Out of her sisters, she had more skill in fighting and causing mass destruction. The teen smirks seeing how easy she can scare her victims with a straightforward word like 'hi' or anything in that nature. Marie tosses the paper behind her and continues to walk down the street to her boyfriend house.

Double Dee's household, Time: 3:29 AM~

The camera zooms in on Double Dee sleeping confutable in his bed. His room was pitch black, adding no color but the window's light. Taking a look around his office, he had rewards scattered across his bedroom, from spelling bees to winning the nationwide ant collection. If his night light was on, his bedroom walls were light green and pretty much everything was too. Exploring with Edd, In his dreams, he heard the sound of his children's feet, of their laughter. He would be so asleep and so awake in his soul, reliving those perfect moments of fatherhood. It felt so real and pure; His two imaginary kids were happy to play with there dad. His dreams had cut connections with him when he felt a breeze of cold air come blowing down on his face. Blinking over and over, he saw Marie entering his house.

"Marie?" Double Dee called her name in a sibilant sound. The boy was too tired to grab his night glasses to see if his eyes weren't deceiving him.

"Don't wear it out."

She answered him as she slides her way inside his warm covers. Edd didn't brothered asking why she came back in the middle of the night; he embraced her by pulling the teen closer to him combining their bodies as one. She carefully rolled onto her side and looked at him. His features were much softer in sleep, the lines that usually creased his brow replaced by the youthful appearance that matched those of others their age. He looked peaceful. Wanting nothing more than to curl up into the curve of his body, she turned around and pulled the blanket up over her shoulder.

7:20 AM~

The next day, the sun was shining warmly upon the night-chilled soil that has become a yellow inferno. There is no more softness to the world, no more hint of the night as it ebbs away. Double Dee was the first person to wake up on this beautiful day with a mighty yawn. He gets up from his bed and does his stretches. Soon as he was about to leave a female voice shouted his name.

"Good morning, babycakes, did you sleep well?" a full image of Marie laying on her side with her arm propped up.

Edd spontaneously turns around not aware of her presence. Whenever he doesn't expect her to be at his house, she eventually pops up out of nowhere. "Have you ever consider knocking on my front door? Or try calling?" He walked by his bed and grabbed a white towel and a clean outfit to start the new day.

She giggled loudly at this. "Hello? Who knocks anymore? You always home alone, so it's cool."

"My parents will be home soon; you can't keep breaking in my household, Marie." Double Dee said still grabbing everything he needed to take a shower. Marie watched her boyfriend get himself prepared for school. Knowing he was about to take a shower, she couldn't pass by in not joining her dreamboat.

"Mind if I join?"

Double Dee's cheeks skyrocketed into red flames. Usually, he always denies her when it came to showering together, the last time she wanted to shower he made up an excuse saying he was sick and didn't want her to catch his cold. But in reality, it's because of what's underneath his hat. Edd wouldn't dare show Marie; the torment would be limitless once she sees his real appearance.

"Uh, maybe next time." He tensely smiles. From the looks of it, Marie wasn't pleased to hear the results in his answer.

He walks out of his bedroom quickly, not making any eye contact with her. Since the door was severely broken down, it was literally on his bedroom floor. Seeing him make that left turn down the hallway, she pulls the green cover sheet right off her and follows her boyfriend secretly. When he arrived in his bathroom, he half shuts the door not realizing it isn't completely closed. Marie bends down and looks in between the door to see Edd was indeed stripping his clothes off. Her nose was pouring down with blood, leaking down to her shirt. She has never seen her honey bunny take his clothes off, and she loves every second of it. Inside the bathroom, we can see Edd's smooth skinny body along with his fascinating body structure hoping inside the shower. The blue-haired teen wanted a piece of that action she gently pushes the door forward hoping it would not alarm Double Dee, thankfully it didn't.

The Sockhead-Ed boy was still in the shower when she came into the room. While the curtains were blocking him from seeing her inside, she swiftly undressed her self. When she got butt naked, she walked into the shower. Her lips parted as she inhaled deeply, the site was a turn on for her. The water dripped down his hair softly. And the drops slowly made their way to his body, dripping down on his stomach. The water defined his healthy, organized, and worked out organization.

He continues to bath himself in the front with his eyes close, not realizing his girlfriend is right behind him. In Marie's view, his cute flat butt was sparkling so adorably, and his back had no scars or scratches; it felt so pure and clean. Her eyes scrolled back up and noticed his mysterious jet-black hair; it was not too long, not too short. Not too straight nor too curly, but what made her adore his hair even more that it was so entirely black. The shade was so dark with bright shines, creating high contrast. They were soft and silky. I could tell apart from each strand. Double D turns his body around to wash his hair deeper when he opened his eyes the boy almost had a heart attack when seeing his girlfriend who was also in the shower with him. He hurriedly covered his private parts and grabbed a girl's bathroom bonnet to hide his hair.

"Can't I have some privacy!? Edd blushes to a very high degree as he tries to avoid eye contact with Marie. "I-I feel uncomfortable..."

Marie grins widely knowing her boyfriend meant business. "But I've already seen you before cutie." She removes his shaking hand away from his crotch, showing off his wet penis. "And your hair, it's so..." The punk teen went closer to her dreamboat, smelling the fantastic shampoo he dropped on it. "dangerously perfect."

She uses her index finger and pleasantly scrolls it around his stomach in zig zags. One thing Edd can admit to is that Marie knows what right words to say or do to encourage any male to go on hard without feeling embarrassed. Without radical thoughts, he swings his arms around his punk girlfriend, taking her into his skinny arms. His fingers gently ran up and down her spine, coaxing shivers out of Marie. With her cheeks still blushing hotly, she glanced back up into his captivating unique blue-green eyes. He leaned down, resting his forehead against hers. He looked deep into her eyes, and they stayed like that, looking at each other with mutual intensity until he cupped her chin in his hands. Their eyes slowly lulled shut, and she waited for his lips to descend on her own. His warm breath ghosted across her face. The Kanker female closed her eyes in anticipation. She stifled a surprised gasp as his soft lips captured hers, causing her body to flush with heat. The heat seemed to travel through her veins, warming her. Just as she felt a rush of euphoric bliss envelop her, making her heart sing with pure joy, Double D drew away. She instantly missed the lovely heat curling within her.

"For a guy who's first kissed is me, your kissing skills sure don't act like it." Marie jokes, lighten up the intense mood. "Y'know," She leans her right hand to his head, feeling every aspect of it. "I kinda knew you had that scar underneath your hat Double D..."

Edd's face fell faster than a corpse in cement boots. In that instant, his skin became greyed, his mouth hung with lips slightly parted, and his eyes were as wide as they could stretch. He never told her, and he knew his two best friends didn't either. "M-Mind explaining how you would know?"

"You remember that day I chased you down the river and you almost drown?" She asked, bringing up old memories that happened two years ago. "Your hat fell off... And. That's when I saw it." Marie stares genuinely in his lovely eyes. "That was the day I knew you were the one. You're just like me in a type of way." His cheeks burned like a hot oven, he turned his head to the side to avert his gaze, but the sudden rosiness of his cheeks gave him away.

"Thank you." Double D said, showing his full gratitude.

She stepped on her tippy toes and gave him a sweet wet kiss. "No problem oven mitts. Now, about us..." she erotically purrs at him like a hungry cat.

"Oh, brother..." Edd sighs knowing he already stepped inside another Kanker death trap.

...

...

...

Peach Creek High, Time: 7:49 AM~

The class was about to get started in three more minutes with or without Double D. The young seniors slash juniors, and first-year students were doing a warm-up before class officially launched. It was a Bday, the day where everyone hates as equal as A day. Eddy didn't have a level with his smart friend for today only his idiotic friend for the majority of the B days classes. His top main enemies intended the same quality as he was, math. Lee, who was sitting next to him his left side, Kevin were sitting in front of him and finally the least Kanker that didn't bother him too much, May, who was sitting two chairs away from him. Fortunate for him he had his loveable oaf friend Ed to balance him out.

"Um Eddy, what's the answer to this?" Ed whispers showing his math worksheet. He pointed at his first question math problem. '2x2'.

"Nine dummy." He answered proudly. "Now leave me alone." Eddy slams his head back on his desk, going back to sleep. Another fifteen minutes have passed by, and another person interrupted Eddy's sleeping. It was Lee who seemed to be bothered about something.

"What the hell you want Kanker?!" The short teen hissed at the tall Kanker with a mean attitude. "If you want lunch money I don't have it."

"Do I look like that orange straw cup?" Lee asks, referring to Kevin. "Stay away from my sister. Your my man only got it!?" Eddy's eyes bolted out of his sockets who exactly was she talking about he didn't like a single Kanker, especially not her.

"W-What? Please. As if I like any of your toilet cucumbers sisters." The young male replies back sharply. Lee can tell he was lying; she made a glare face expression, feeling he knows something more in-depth than what he was speaking.

"So you saying you are not dating Marie, Mr rebel?"

The scam artist turned his head to the left, looking deeply at Lee with confusion. "Marie? I don't like that-"

"Goodmorning Miss Kanker, you're four minutes, late young lady." The math teacher is known as Ms. Henderson spoke to the teen who was coming inside her class tardy. The blue-haired gas worker sat by her oldest sister on her left side-

"Sorry, won't happen again, Ms. Henny." Marie winks at her teacher as she places a chewing gum in her mouth. The class returns to working on there test before getting disrupted. Lee and Eddy continued to have their odd conversation, even going so far as to add Marie in the mix.

"Ask me that question again Kanker, about Marie and me!?" Eddy was grabbing the calm collected Kanker's attention right off the bat. Marie was so surprised by this that she almost swallowed her chewing gum.

"Excuse me, but. What?" She scoots her desk to the left closer to Lee's "I'd rather date jock-strap over there than that no neck chump." The red-haired teen chuckles as the joke did makes sense in a way, while the loud-mouth Eddy didn't like the random joke at all.

"Oh laugh it up, Shakespeare," Eddy grumbles as he went back to placing his head on his desk, ending the conversation. The rest of the class period nothing happened since they had a test today. In Marie's thoughts, she knew something was up. Lee accusing her of dating a gnome is borderline disrespectful. The tomboy Kanker identified that Lee may or may not have checked her diary for clues. She sat back in her connected desk chair and thought about this long and hard. Unfortunately, the bell ringed telling everyone it was time to head to the next class for today.

***Bdddddddring!***

Every child who attended Ms. Henderson's class has released her students for today's lesson. The Eds went there separate ways while the Kankers did the same. Walking down the hallway, we see Eddy and Ed who saw Double D walking down the hall towards them with a stressed look on his face.

"Look who finally wanna show up." Eddy crossed his arms. "Where you been Mr rebel?"

Double D started to make rustle sound. "Choirs, Mother, and Father had me do. I'm sincerely sorry for my absence." Edd's lying skills that Marie taught him sure does come in handy. The boy can successfully lie now without breaking a sweat.

"Well, come more early! I can't afford to fail another test, and trust me I ain't paying anybody to do my work." The loud-mouth clarified. "it's such a hassle."The smartest Ed went inside his crossbody bag and pulled out a blue paper poster. "Here, It's part of my tutoring social society book club! It has lots of teachers who are happy to work on your educational learning needs after school!"

Eddy purposely yawns and rips the paper his dear friend gave him. He then places the trashed paper inside Ed's mouth, closing it like a cash register allowing the innocent teen to do whatever he likes with it. "Forget that! Have you heard they already selecting home kings and queens?"

"I think I'm allergic to bees though Eddy." Ed randomly says, informing his leader about his allergic issues. The short-tempered kid rolled his eyes from annoyance.

"Let's go sign me up, what do you say boys?" Eddy pops his collar over his neck. "This year will be my place to shine!" Ed lifts his short friend, holding his lower waistline with his tall neck. Doing this made him boost himself up even more. The three Eds walked the hallways together going to their next period class, which they all three had for today. Edd notices his secret girlfriend was walking down the hall; they both glanced at each other with a sincere smile before returning to focusing on what they were doing previously. As their relationship begins to blossom, so will gossip and rumors too. The couple has been doing fine so far, let's hope neither of them won't slip up. They've been dating this long they can only image how much people would be angry at them from keeping there love life a secret.


	4. Halloween The Homecoming

**Chapter ****4**

**Halloween**

**The Homecoming**

**Part 1**

**Two months later**

October 31, 2009

It was Halloween night when the stars were lost deep within the clouds. Hardly a soul noticed as the children moved in candy-craving herds of ghouls and superheroes. The air had felt close, sticky despite the chill. The Cul-De-Sac felt empty; decorations were seen around town, kids wandering around the street searching for houses to either prank or receive candy. Apart from that, we see the three boys in Ed's bedroom coming up with another scheme at least Eddy was.

"Maybe we can host a talent show!" Eddy slams his fist into his other hand entirely. "People love talent shows, especially on Halloween night!"

His idea caused Double D to stare at him confusingly. Was it an excellent idea for another scam? Surely yes, But it wasn't. Odd enough Double D thought of another strategy to lure the kids into a more, reasonable way then childish tactics.

"Instead of amazing them with silly magic tricks, I suggest an educational play instead." Double D gleefully smiles. "That way they'll have the proper guidance for back to school tomorrow. Instead of filling their heads with fiction spooky tales."

Double D was doing his daily help out with Ed's room. The beanie Ed boy couldn't stand to be surrounded by his goofy friend messy room. Ever since Ed became more addicted to monster movies and comic books, his bedroom was unsanitary in Double D's eyes. Eddy jumps onto Ed's bed, not before telling Double D about his ''educational" plan to gain a few bucks from the kids. "Get real Sockhead. That's the last thing they want to see before going back to that crappy boring-ass school."

"Language Eddy! First of all, some individuals are, by nature, competent; born with high innate intake. In other words, this kind of people possesses the capacity to receive information quickly and effectively and can find solutions, as well, to solve problems with little or no assistance. Second, proficiency will come through hard work and constant practice. If they learn the ability to know before going into a learning setting, they will already know ahead of the class by their process of learning something on the first day. It says that practice makes perfect, and training makes the impossible possible."

Double D said as he removed his cleaning gloves. "Finally, least, not last, sometimes when children get overwhelmed and exhausted because of the sustained efforts, their determination for success fuels them with motivation and enthusiasm to keep them on track-" He couldn't say anything else as a purple basket smack him across the face intentionally.

"Shut up!" Eddy's voice echoed the entire room. "Ed, did you understand what anything Double D said?" He looks forward staring at the back of Ed's chair that he was sitting in. The Lovable Oaf didn't respond. He was so focused on his television screen that his eyes were burning red from the T.V's light source.

"Ed?"

Eddy growls. He got up from the unclean bed and went straight to Ed. The scam artist tried everything snapping his fingers, yelling, and even pushing him out of his comfortable chair hardly moving him. Double D made his way towards them, staring at the side of Ed's unwashed face, appearing to be concern about his health.

"Have he been like this when you got here?" Eddy asked. Not exactly sure what to do next. Beside him was Double D who shrugs his shoulders.

"How the heck are we going to make quick cash on Halloween if captain spandex over here stuck to his T.V!?" Eddy asked, waving his hand in front of his goofy friend, non-stop. "Snap out of it!"

Taking a look at Ed's eyes, nothing was there; it was unclear as it had no pupils.

His white cold dead eyes remained to stare straight at the T.V, without any signs of blinking or looking away. Eddy, not wasting any more time he grabbed the remote that was held loosely in Ed's grip and threw it right at his television, destroyed his belonging. Surprisingly Eddy's actions awoken Ed back to the real world.

"Oh, hey, guys! The movie just started." Ed joyfully points at his broken television.

Double D feeling worried rushes to the tall Ed-boy and sticks a thermometer right in his mouth as he checks cautiously on his temperature. "Please don't move, This will only take a few minutes Ed."

It was Halloween for peak sake, and everyone was out enjoying themselves while they are stuck inside like losers. Eddy bumps his weak friend out of Ed's face with no strength at all.

"Enough already! It's time to show these people how Halloween is all about this year." Eddy said to his two best friends.

The screen points back at Double D who was struggling to get back up, from painful bump he just took. When the smartest Ed did get back up, he was about to speak but got overshadowed by Ed's higher pitch voice.

"Ou, oh! I have space rocket season six!" He got up off his comfortable chair and pulled a dirty spaceman costume from inside. "My mom said I could wear it only if I can take Sarah with us." Ed happily announced.

"That's very thoughtful of your mother-!"

"What!? We're not bringing golden dust and toothpick with us. No way!" The loudmouth affirms. "That wasn't the plan!"

Ed drags his two feet to Eddy while having both his hands conjoined together. "Oh please? Sarah will be alone, and I need to protect her at all cost, please Eddy!?"

His plea didn't get any consideration from the short young male. However, it did convince one particular Ed.

"It's a great experience to be in a group for this special occasion." Double D added.

"Fine..." Eddy says, finally giving in. "But if they do something I don't like..." He makes a slash animation on his neck. "It's over!" The tall goofy kid begins kissing his leader shoes repeatedly until Eddy moved from being to weirded out.

"Well gentlemen," Double D adjust his shirt. "This is where we part ways."

The camera goes back to Eddy, who was putting on a brown jacket he wears during the cold season. "Yeah, Meet us at the playground an hour or so doofus." With that, he entirely walks out of Ed's bedroom along with Double D heading upstairs.

Ed waving goodbye to his now gone friends resumes back to his old habits. Soon as his fingers touched the remote that was launched inside his television, his eyes went pitch black, showing a hallucination vision that took place in the future from now.

***Ed's Vision***

**The screen fades to a black and white color barely holding any reception like it was a lousy Television. When it finally stops, it randomly turns into another scene with talking clouds, bright sun, you name it. ****The camera lowers itself to a shot of the sky. The view was in a strange style, one much more realistic than it usually is. Ed can be seen skipping through the ****clouds cheerfully.**

**"Let's dance again!" He sings a song, and a bunch of stuffed animals come up beside him and hold hands with him. **

**He laughs with joy. Then a ladybug flies up to his head.** **"Aw, kitty cat goes meow," Ed says as he watches the ladybug flies away peacefully.** The** screen was glitching out non-stop. It comes back to another beautiful scene where we see Ed, Edd, N Eddy dancing together in the clouds while holding each other's hands. Everything seemed happy and peaceful until the camera locks its focus on Eddy and Double D, who appeared to be faceless.**

**"ED! HELP ME!"**

**An alarming female voice called out.** **Ed turned around and saw his baby sister's flesh leaving her body, then finally ****vanishing in thin air.**

**"BABY SISTER!?" **

**He runs his way to his sister to aid her. As the young tall male rushes to save his little sister, parts of the clouds begin to shatter. Falling deep down below, ****Exposing chunks of lava underneath. By the time he made it, another terrifying cry for help had come calling on him.**

**"Save...Us...Ed..."**

**Ed stopped midway and saw his two best friends, Edd, and Eddy getting melted by the lava. The screen once again flashes to black and white then eventually, glitching out and finally turning black** **altogether. **

***Back to reality***

Coming back to the real world, we can see Ed shaking in fear. His vision was back to normal, and he quickly lets go of the remote backing far away from the object. The boy was so traumatized he was curled up into a ball by the corner.

"Happy thoughts...Happy thoughts." Ed says to himself over and over.

Area: Playground, Time: 8:17 PM

The two Eds wait for their tallest friend to arrive for the longest. Halloween will be ending soon, and none of them got one single candy throughout the entire night. Double D wasn't bothered by this, but Eddy? Was fuming with anger by what was happening.

"What's taking him so long!?" Eddy asked, pacing around in circles. "No candy means no sales Double D!" He stops walking and looks at his smart friend in a sad face expression.

"Don't worry, Eddy; I'm sure he's close by," Edd assures. "In the meantime, can you guess what I am?"

The short boy cupped his chin and observed his fellow friend's outfit. Double D was wearing a giant purple costume and some green patch on top of his head. In Eddy's mind, he couldn't believe he was out in public seen with Double D's second-worst Halloween outfit yet. The first being a germ.

"I don't know, a cactus?" Eddy took a wild guess not caring what he's supposed to be. "A stupid unborn bird?"

Frustrated by his stupid answer Double D screams it out instead. "An eggplant! I'm an eggplant!"

Before Eddy could response an orange trick or treat pumpkin basket comes flying to Eddy hitting him successfully in the back of the head, knocking him down off his feet in one hit. Looking over we can see Sarah who threw the basket on purpose and Jimmy who was behind her. The orange-haired female looked rather cute in her way, showing to the world she was a fairy. She had on a yellow crown, cardboard wings, and a pink one-piece dress with fancy designs and glitter everywhere.

Behind her was her sidekick and best friend, Jimmy. The coward young male was wearing a pink bunny jumpsuit; there's nothing else added with his costume.

"Greetings Sarah and Jimmy, What lovely costumes you've picked out this year." Double D compliments.

Eddy cracks his neck back in place and overtalked Sarah's turn in speaking. "lousy little where's Ed!? we're nine minutes late!"

"Why you gotta know fish face?" Sassed Sarah. "Come on, Jimmy, let's leave these bozos."

She begins to walk away with her good friend following right behind her. Eddy and Double D watched as the youngest kids leave them. More fed up the scam artist takes his wrestling mask off and slams it, stepping on it with full rage.

"We're never going to get candy!" Eddy yells as he continues to jump up and down on his Halloween mask.

Area: Forest, Time: 8:45 PM

In the forest, Jonny and Plank are gathering some items and placing them in a black garbage bag. Like the Eds, Jonny too didn't receive one candy at all. The loner lost his way while walking during the spooky woods. He was collecting anything in the woods that maybe would be worth something in the future. And boy, he found an interesting item.

"Right on!" Jonny was placing a brown bag over his head. "this can go in my holiday collection!" The camera shows a red yoyo that was severely damaged.

Turning to Plank, "What do we need now, buddy?" Jonny sat there, confused. His wood pal was talking to his ear. When he got done, the weird kid got right to it.

"You better hope it's something, or no green peas for you, Mr," Jonny told him.

Jonny 2x4 went to the spot his imaginary told him to dig. The bald kid didn't need any tools or help to dig underneath the ground. He used his arms and dug himself down. It took a good four minutes, but he eventually got the item his buddy Plank told him to understand. He jumps out the hole he has created and showed his 2x4 friend the object he found.

"Is this it Plank?"

It was a beautiful purple crystal. The crystal was a shiny sharp reflecting translucent. Even looking at it can blind your eyesight. The Amazingly pretty Sparkles in the light wish you could've found it sooner. When Plank said yes in Jonny's imagination, he places it inside his pocket.

"Let's see if we can find more buddy!" Jonny shouted with excitement.

The two proceeded to walk further down the forest alone. Jonny's shadow slowly disappears in the cold mist. Flicking back to the hole Jonny dug, a hand lifted from the surface reaching for what seems to be the crystal. The side appears to be dead, showing bones and different color skin. Whatever Plank told Jonny to dig, it's nothing but bad news.

Area: Cul-De-Sac streets, Time: 9:04 PM

Walking down the streets, Eddy and Double D were searching for their dear friend. They tried to search everywhere for Ed, with no luck. He wasn't in his bedroom when they made it to his house, not around the candy shop. It felt like they were going in circles.

"Ed! Please show yourself; we are anxious for you!" Double D yells calmly.

Next to him was Eddy, who was flopping his feet like an angry penguin. "Give it a rest Sockhead. We searched everywhere. I'm going home."

The smart Ed speed walks in front of Eddy stopping him in his tracks. "We can't abandon our friend in these circumstances!"

He blabbered on and on to Eddy until an egg came splashing on the short-tempered face, making him fall once again by an unexpected hit.

"Nice outfit, Dork!"

The number one Bully slash the ultimate rival of Eddy known as Kevin came up to them, wearing a grey sweatshirt. Nothing else has changed about him on Halloween. Beside him was the beautiful young blond female, Nazz. She was wearing a unique little red riding hood set, with the basket.

"Aargh!" Eddy mumbles underneath his breath. "Stupid Kevin..."

Double D purposely coughs as he starts up a new conversation. "Ahem. Have either of you happen to know where Ed is?"

Both Kevin and Nazz looked at each other for a few seconds before turning back to face Edward with confused looks.

"I don't think so dude, is everything alright?" Nazz questions showing her concerns. Double D explains to them the situation and how they were looking for Ed the whole night. After they told them that, Kevin spots Ed walking down the lone street.

"Isn't that your dorky friend?"

Kevin points across the street. Everyone looked at the direction and indeed saw Ed walking to them. When the loveable oaf came up to them, he looked utterly different. His face had a terrified expression where it seems to be stuck; his body was tense. The bright side of this, he had on a white spaceman costume that was outrageously dirty, showing no spot that was pure white whatsoever.

"Ed, is something the matter?" Double D was the first to speak. The tall ginger-haired male didn't say a single word until his brain couldn't take it anymore.

"D-Dark future haunts our souls to ashes of the dead Double D!" He begins to shake his friend back and forth, afraid.

Bursting out into pure laughter, Eddy heard it all. The rowdy boy found this hilarious while the others have never seen Ed so scared in his life.

"Space rock probably found a paperclip in his belly button and thought it was a ghost!" Eddy jokes, still laughing.

Showing annoyance in Eddy's laughter, Kevin grabbed his mouth, closing it shut with his hand. You definitely wouldn't like getting on a stereotypical jock terrible side.

"Zip it, Dorko, unless you want a special 619 area code to the face." Kevin threatens as he lets go of Eddy's lips. The wrestling wearing boy didn't laugh any longer, knowing this is serious. Back to Double D, he tried his hardest to cope with his traumatized friend.

"Now Ed, tell me everything that happened." Edd lightly smiles, showing his full support. It took a while for Ed to speak again, but when he did it, the poor guy didn't exactly want to talk about it.

"W-Well..."

A massive explosion sound came across the street over to the forest. It was so big a white flash blind the Cul-De-Sac kids sending them flying in mid-air. By the time the explosion cooled down Double D, and Kevin noticed a green smoke mist was coning in the forest. It wasn't fire or anything of that nature, only great green smoke.

"Woah..." The jock says. "Follow me." He then proceeds to run to the direction where the smoke was coming.

Everyone falls back and follows Kevin. Eddy, being jealous already by Kevin's sudden authorities didn't move a muscle. Lucky for him, he was carried away with Ed picking him up, then following behind the crowd.

End of Chapter 3


	5. Halloween The Homecoming Part 2

**Chapter ****5**

**Halloween**

**The Homecoming**

**Part 2**

Previously on 'The Valley Between Us'...

**"W-Well..."**

**A massive explosion sound came across the street over to the forest. It was so big a white flash blind the Cul-De-Sac kids sending them flying in mid-air. By the time the explosion cooled down Double D, and Kevin noticed a green smoke mist was coning in the forest. It wasn't fire or anything of that nature, only great green smoke.**

**"Woah..."**

**Everyone falls back and follows Kevin. Eddy, being jealous already by Kevin's sudden authorities didn't move a muscle. Lucky for him, he was carried away with Ed picking him up, then following behind the crowd.**

**"Follow me."**

Somewhere far away from the Cul-De-Sac was a group of three females that heard the explosion as well, deep within the woods. It was no other than the Kanker sisters, sitting together on logs. The only Kanker that honestly freaked out was May.

"Did you guys see that!?" May asked her older sisters as she panics. "We're going to die! Tell big Ed I love him"

Lee, the oldest sister, slaps her idiot sister back to her senses. "Quit overreacting!" The middle child, Marie walks straightforward to get a good view at where the green smoke was coming from, the rebel girl squinches her eyes and finds the location of the high smoke right off the bat.

"It's over at the Cul-De-Sac!" Marie informed. "Let's go check it out!" She begins to walk forward only to be tripped purposely by her older sister Lee.

"Are ya both stupid!?" She questions her confused sisters. "We go as a team. Who knows what kind of supernatural creepy stuff lurks in the shadows." With that, the red-haired curly female grabbed both her sister's shirts, forcibly dragging them. As the shallow, fiery sun has faded and the mint, the milky moon has come with a display of myriad, twinkly stars. Swaying trees were connected to rustling leaves. Who knows what hides behind the shadows during night.

Area: Forest, Time: 9:59 PM

The Cul-De-Sac kids eventually arrived at the scene. It was a gaping hole in the middle of the forest, the exact hole Jonny dug not too long ago. The tunnel was ten times bigger compared to what was there the first time. They crowd around the hole seeing green mist popping out from it. Everyone besides Kevin immediately runs off to either to a nearby tree frightened or hid behind the most significant person there, and that was Ed. Staying true to his character, Kevin stood his ground and stuck his head out more in-depth to the hole, until a bald kid came out of nowhere stopping him in his steps.

"Stop!"

Jonny 2x4 comes running down the forest catching his fellow peers attention. When he got to them, his chest heaved rapidly with heavy panting. Jonny explains to them how he could never recall how long the beating had gone on for, only the final kick and the sound of the iron bar falling to the concrete. His face wasn't too bad, just a cut above his eyebrow, the scarlet blood flowing into his eyes. It was his body that was damaged almost beyond the point at which recovery was possible. The camera cuts away to his clothes, the boy's Halloween clothing wasn't even a bumblebee costume anymore, he looked like a dead walking zombie bee. The blooming purple patches told of internal ruptures, likely organ damage. They had looked at him with encouraging faces but were utterly ashen when he couldn't see them, giving involuntary shakes of their heads. And all the while, Nazz was crying in the background like her heart had snapped in two.

"We have to do something!" shrieked Nazz. her loud voice alerted everyone to run in circles like maniacs.

Kevin begins to lose his patience and finally unleash a powerful scream shutting everyone up at once. **"****QUIET!"**

His mighty roar rang to an ebbed to nothingness; now the silence was as pure as the wintry quietness outside. Every creature was sheltering; the birds had either flown south or had better things to do than sing; every kid remained at one spot frozen like a popsicle. When his ears became more accustomed to the lack of sound, he could hear the tinkle of the brook that was partially iced over, but other than that, only his rhythmic breathing brokered the air.

"Now, What happened melonhead?" Kevin locks his interest only on Jonny.

"T-That!" The bald kid answers him tensely as he points over him. Everyone turned around at the same time and saw the unexpected.

Every single child just stood there, frozen with shock and terror. Numerous supernatural beings started popping out the hole Plank told his friend to dig. They had never seen anything so awful, so ugly. So...scary. Most of the zombies were blind. They had an awkward gait as they approached slowly. Their jaws dislocated showing their torn tongues and blood-stained teeth. They moaned as they smelt the blood in the air and ate those who fought pinned on the ground. Skin peeled away from their bones and organs, showing their black hearts. Although they did not beat, you could see their organs hanging out of there stomach, and how their blood had turned in to a thick turbid brown and how their stomach slowly digested the flesh that was there own.

"AHHHHHH!" The kids piled up together as their eyes bulged out from their sockets.

Kevin directed everyone to follow his lead, and they gladly did. "Everyone, Follow me!" He says, rushing down the forest; Ed grabs all his companions but Kevin and dashes right behind the group leader in fear. Ed's heart pounded to the beat of his feet racing over the hard ground. Sweat beaded on his forehead, causing his hair to cling to it as his throat ached for air, more air — the delicious rush of wind past against the tall male's face. His muscles stretched, pushed harder. His pace evened out, and his legs were flying at top speed. While running in the forest, a massive crash appeared on-screen hinting; the loveable oaf hit somebody.

The Cul-De-Sac kids mumbled their words in from the strike they have just taken. By the time everyone regains consciousness, they saw the Kanker sisters who were also on the ground feeling their dizzy heads. Now the kids and the Kanker sisters were facing each other with fear and confusion.

"Kankers." Eddy snarls at them like an angry dog. "Maybe you three can be bait-"

"NO TIME!" The tall idiot boy shouts over. "ZOMBIES BAD FOR ED!"

Ed's fingers accidentally touched Lee's shoulders to move her away from there path. Doing so, activated his eyes to go pitch black. His vision was like a vortex swirling around in circles hypnotizing him from all existence. Inside Ed's conscience, we explore another future scenario.

***Ed's Vision***

**Ed reopens his eyes to a new scene. He saw a stone tower, inside a room with one window with metal bars. He walked down a spooky, creepy hallway and looked out the window, and it looked like a giant factory that looked like a secret base. A clear image of Ed's friends who were now adults was emptying a bunch of human zombie torsos that was hooked onto a wire pulley system down to a ****Shredder.**** They went down the conveyor-belt style into another area where the legs and arms were attached.**

**An adult male who appeared to be around thirty-two seemed to be the replica of young Kevin. His hair had an edgy, slick back ponytail while his hair color also being orange. He was rocking biker gang vest with a skull on the back with what appears to be his ****initials, "K." Typical ripped jeans and army combat boots. He was shooting up a storm making sure no Zombie gets inside there hideout. ****What was more strange is that the Kanker sisters were helping him along with other people Ed notice to fight off the zombies.**

**"Left side!" Kevin warns a blue-haired female. **

**It was Marie Kanker, she aims her gun to the left, firing every bullet without hesitation. ****By the looks of it, the Cul-De-Sac kids worked together with the Kankers stopping the chaos Jonny 2x4 has created. ****Another ****hallucination of the same crystal Jonny, the wood boy, has picked up. Twirling in one rotation was the caused of this zombie eclipse. His vision became more blurry and ultimately cutting away to static.**

***Back to reality***

His eye vision became normal again, showing he was still standing in the middle of the forest with the rest of the crowd. Ed's eyes started twitching as he began to pant heavily, the vision he saw instantly made his face went pale. Not taking any chances with the future the young male grabs every single child carrying them with his big arms and bolts his way down the forest, leaving no kid behind.

His feet pounded the tarmac with all the grace of a sack of hard crusty leaves, the easy springing steps of twenty miles earlier had long since disappeared. His rasping throat was as parched as a dead lizard in the desert sun. His head bobbed loosely from side to side with each footfall, and his eyes felt heavy in their sockets, He eventually outran the slow walking zombies and finally was back at the Cul-De-Sac. The dumbest Ed didn't stop; he continued running down the block towards his house. Soon after he got back to his place, he shoves every kid inside his outside window that leads them straight to his bedroom, when every child was inside, he mashes his chubby body inside.

"Ed! I could've had big bucks from collecting real zombie flesh!" Eddy angrily pops his head out of a pile of conjoined kids. The camera switches back to Ed were he was gluing his entire window around the edges. "Do not fear the future of the evil demons on the other dimension, I will prevent it from happening," Ed answers as he turns around facing his childhood companions.

"The heck is going on!?" Lee, out of nowhere, pushes everyone out the way even her sisters. "May, Marie we're out of here."

Jonny spontaneously gripped the bottom of Lee's leg. He was pleading begging her not to go back outside where it was dangerous. Jonny didn't like the Kankers at all, the way they treated him and used Plank as a back scratcher, the boy wouldn't dare to forgive. But losing another person like his buddy Plank he didn't want to experience another brutal attack.

"Don't go...They chewed Plank like a rag doll, turning him into one of them..." Jonny explains as he voice darkens. Not believing a word he said Lee flicks his arm away from her leg. The only Kanker that thought his haunting story was real is May who was shaking in fear behind her other oldest sister, Marie.

"This is ridiculous. Let's go girls."

The leader of the Kanker sisters leads her sisters to another door until Double D blocks them from walking any farther than the bedroom. Lee was massively annoyed by this, while Marie was in awestruck upon seeing her pumpkin dress so adorable in his silly Halloween outfit.

"S-Sorry to invade your personal space, but Jonny is indeed right. We saw a large number of mysterious beings leaving a gaping hole in the woods." quavered Edd trying his best to remain calm and collected. Marie playfully lingers her finger on his chest, rotating it in circles sexually. Eddy notices this, and storms over to aid his weak friend.

"Get lost skunk; he's not interested." Eddy rudely smacks her hands away from his friend's chest. That insult alone caused a massive heated dispute with Eddy and all three Kankers. Their argument grew from nowhere into a tornado. The whole bedroom was just in chaos. Nazz is in the background losing her mind, Ed having one of his episodes of seeing things, and more. The only stable person was Kevin, he went to Ed's uncleaned bed and yelled once again, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Listen up! Starting now, I'll be the leader of this group." Kevin ordered. Out of nowhere, both Lee and Eddy yelled in sync. "Says who? It should be me!" They both gave each other surprised looks until returning furiously back to the arrogant jock.

Kevin smirks at this. "Oh? Well, by all means. Save us." He nods his head over to the left side of the bedroom showing the two, an extended amount of zombies banging on Ed's window. The kid's scream tore through the house like an enormous shard of glass. Eddy felt his eyes widen and pulse quicken, his heart thudding like a rock rattling in a box. May screamed like a baby in a tumble dryer, garbled, muffled, intermittent, but none the less distressing and intense. Nazz grabbed Kevin by the shirt, pulling him down, horrified.

"Do something, Kev!" Nazz ordered. "I do not want to be eaten!"

Before Kevin had time to fix the situation, Jonny was being dragged out from the window by zombies. Everyone tried pulling him back in with all there strength. His body kept going farther away from his peers. There had to be at least a dozen of them outside. The walkers leaned over the masses, biting and tearing at any meat they could get a hold of, Blood spilled over their ripped bodies and dropped over the now broken window. They finally pulled him with a massive power force, and Jonny 2x4 was no longer with them. The blood of Jonny was everywhere; most of the kids were shocked to believe what just happened. Double D fainted instantly, lucky for him, his secret girlfriend catches him just in time, there were only eight kids that remains inside Ed's bedroom. The crystal that Jonny had slipped out of his pocket shinning clearly at the visible moon. Eddy dashes his way to the crystal diamond and grabs it off the bloody ground laughing all over the place, knowing he is now abundant.

"I'm rich! I'm finally rich, Haha!" Eddy giggles evilly. Even when covered with blood and whatnot, the young male couldn't care less. His selfish greed trigged him to only care for the crystal Jonny dropped, regardless if it's the main reason for this madness.

"You're sick," Kevin says to the shortest young boy, a bit mind-blown by Eddy's actions.

"We're all going to die!" May's eyes splash out tears like a waterfall, "I didn't even get to be a movie star-" she was suddenly cut short by Lee's slap.

"Get a hold of yourself," Lee said as she walks to Ed's main door, "Let's go. We're taking the smart one with us." When the loud-mouth heard this, he turned away from his shiny crystal and grabbed Double D's short leg tightly in his grip. Kankers being stupid enough to walk outside to be eaten alive, he couldn't care less. But losing the person he needs to count his money, he refused to lose.

"He's mine! Back off trailer garbage!" He insults while pulling Double D more away from Marie.

The tomboy Kanker pulled her secret boyfriend's waist forward to her with the help of her two sisters May and Lee. "Don't let that mask damage your brain too much." Joked Maire. Ed's bedroom turned into a complete tug of war, battling to see who can have the smartest Ed. It was apparent the Kanker sisters were toying with Eddy since he was hardly a match for all three Kankers at the same time. Ed was greatly panicking, watching his small friend getting outnumbered by his enemies. This scene went on pause upon hearing Nazz's question to the crowd of kids.

"Wait a minute you guys...Where are Sarah and Jimmy?" The beautiful blond female pointed out.

Not realizing their absence until now, Ed's heart sinks right to depression. Ed can feel the sweat drench his skin, the throbbing of his own eyes, the ringing screams vibrating in his ears of Sarah's voice echoed, and the thumping of my heart against my chest. Ed's fingers curled into a fist, nails digging into his palm. The voices that spoke to him in the tall young male's mind were now connecting within rapid breathing until his voice unleashed out to the public.

"I'M COMING BABY SISTER!" Ed roared his words as he runs towards his the walls, causing a huge hole. The kids looked out the wall hole and saw the tallest Ed run down the street searching for his sister; His shadow disappears amongst the crowd of zombies. One thing is for sure; Ed will do whatever it takes to save his only sibling. Will Ed make it out alive outside alone? Is Jonny 2x4 gone? Halloween is only getting started for the Cul-De-Sac kids and Kanker sisters.


End file.
